La vida tras los muros
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una colección de pequeñas historias acerca de la vida tras los muros del Homeland y La Reserva, sigue a algunos de tus personajes favoritos. Advertencia: ¡contiene spoilers!
1. Días de enfermedad

Días de enfermedad

Nota de la autora: ¡Bienvenido a La vida tras los muros!

Esta es una pequeña colección ingeniosa de circunstancias que me preguntaba cómo lidiarian las NS. Cada historia se puede leer y disfrutar sin tener que leer a los demás, aunque espero que los disfruten a todos. Sin embargo, les advierto que fueron escritos después de haber leído todos los libros hasta la fecha, así que si no han leído hasta aquí, pueden encontrar algunos spoilers entre estas páginas. :)

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy propietario de la serie New Species ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son productos de la encantadora Laurann Dohner y su imaginación ilimitada. Simplemente me los presta de vez en cuando para hacer cosas malas.

* * *

Todo inició con un esnife*.

La cabeza de Valiant se giró y observo fijamente a Tammy acurrucarse en la cama. Ella apenas estaba despierta, despertando parcialmente cuando él se levantó solo unos momentos antes. Se deslizo silenciosamente hasta el borde de la cama y miro a Tammy detenidamente.

Tenía su nariz roja y los labios ligeramente separados, así como su cabello pegado a su frente humedecida. Se hinco junto a ella y olfateo con delicadeza, no queriendo despertarla, su aroma parecía ser más fuerte y cuando alcanzo a cepillar su cabello hacia atrás, se sorprendió del calor que irradiaba su piel.

Valiant entornó los ojos. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con su compañera.

"¿Tammy?" Intentó evitar el gruñido de su voz, pero la preocupación se lo impedia.

"Hmmm..." murmuró Tammy, sus ojos azules se abrieron. "¿Qué pasa?"

Y paso de nuevo. Ella esnifo*.

Valiant gruñó.

"Estás enferma." Resolvió, mirándola a los ojos nublados.

Tammy le sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que el gruñido en su tono era porque él se preocupaba por ella. "Es solo un resfriado. Voy a quedarme en la cama y descansar un poco y desaparecerá". Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "No te preocupes".

Valiant la miró cuidadosamente antes de asentir lentamente.

Tammy bostezó y se puso las mantas alrededor de la barbilla, se enroscó alrededor de la almohada y se durmió.

Valiant la observó por un largo momento; la preocupación lo carcomía. Tal vez no debería haberla llevado al río ayer. Tal vez no debería haberla convencido de que le permitiera desnudarla y probarla entre las flores silvestres que crecían en la orilla. Él contuvo un gruñido, no queriendo despertar a su compañera.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Bajó descalzo las escaleras y fue directamente al teléfono. Introdujo la extensión que lo conectaría con la doctora Trisha en el centro médico. El teléfono sonó una vez y Paul respondió. Trisha había pedido que dijeran que ella no se encontraba por el momento. Paul preguntó si podía ayudar y Valiant colgó. No confiaría a su Tammy a un hombre desconocido. Marcó el número de la residencia de Slade. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que Slade respondiera con un gruñido.

"¿Qué?" El único saludo.

"Necesito hablar con Trisha".

"Ella está durmiendo." Slade refunfuñó.

"Despiértala".

"Valiant, ¿de qué va esto? Trisha trabajó hasta tarde anoche en el centro médico. Necesita dormir".

"Mi compañera está enferma". Valiant confesó, sintiéndose como si le hubiera fallado a Tammy.

"¿Enferma?" La voz de Slade se agudizó. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Has llamado al centro médico?"

"Llame a Doc. Trhisa". Valiant señaló.

Slade gruñó. "Bien, un minuto".

Valiant escuchó palabras suaves cuando Slade despertó a su compañera. La siguiente voz que cruzó la línea fue la de Trisha, que sonaba ronca pero seria. "¿Valiente? Slade dice que Tammy está enferma. ¿Qué pasó?"

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras decía ásperamente. "Ella esnifa".

"¿Esnifa?" Trisha sonaba como si no estuviera segura de haber escuchado bien.

"Sí. Su piel está caliente y ella resopla".

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo durante un minuto sólido.

"Valiant, parece que probablemente tiene un resfriado".

"¿Un resfriado?" No estaba seguro de qué era eso, pero no parecía agradable. A su Tammy no le gustaba tener frío.

"Sí. Un resfriado es cuando tenemos los catarros, tal vez una tos. Estornudamos y a veces tenemos fiebre. Por lo general, dura unos días, pero no es grave y desaparecerá con el tiempo. Solo déjala descansar y lo hará. Pediré que le envíen algunos medicamentos para que esté más cómoda".

"Gracias, Trisha". Valiant colgó y comenzó a caminar. Estuvo paseándose veinte minutos, cuando un Jeep se detuvo frente a su casa. Salió al porche a la luz del amanecer y se dirigió al borde cruzando su patio.

Slash bajó del jeep y se adelantó, con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano. "Doc. Trisha dijo que necesitabas medicamentos para el resfriado y pidió que se añadieran algunos extras. Hay Kleenex, un termómetro y un tipo de dulce que se supone que tu pareja debe comer si le duele la garganta. Trisha dijo que conseguiría que la cafetería les envié las comidas y ella vendrá después".

Valiant recogió la bolsa, asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a regresar con su compañero. Él era un hombre en una misión.

x x x

Trisha entró en el jardín de Valiant con Slade a su lado. Pareció sorprendido cuando la especie felina no los recibió en la puerta principal, como era habitual. Valiant era muy sensible sobre su territorio y doblemente ahora que su compañera y su hijo estaban en él.

"Tammy debe estar gravemente enferma si Valiant está demasiado distraído como para proteger su territorio". Slade comentó, asombrado. Se habían topado con Leo momentos antes y el hombre parecía sorprendido de que Valiant le hubiera dado órdenes de mantener un ojo extra para evitar a los intrusos.

Siguieron caminando juntos y Trisha se acercó para llamar a la puerta. Un gran ruido estalló en toda la casa antes de que pudiera tocarla y la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando un Valiant de aspecto estresado.

Trisha se echó hacia atrás, chocando con Slade, que envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su costado, emitiendo un gruñido.

"Ella está arriba". Valiant dio un paso atrás y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. Se volvió sin decir una palabra y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Trisha miró a su compañero y compartió una mirada confundida antes de seguir, vacilante, a la gran Especie que había dentro. Pasaron junto a dos hembras Especie en la sala que estaban jugando con el hijo de Valiant y Tammy, Noble, en el piso. Ella saludó con la mano al niño y él se lo devolvió con una sonrisa, a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó un gruñido, "Date prisa", vino desde el piso de arriba.

La pareja siguió la orden.

Trisha se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, mirando el espectáculo ante ella.

La pequeña Tammy fue enterrada bajo casi una docena de mantas, con almohadas apiladas detrás de su espalda. Había una caja de Kleenex, una pila de revistas y dos mandos a distancia en la cama junto a ella. La televisión había sido arrastrada arriba y estaba en un volumen bajo a través de la habitación. Había tres vasos con varias bebidas y una bandeja de comida cubierta junto a la mesita de noche, y el propio Valiant estaba sentado en el borde de una butaca en un rincón, mirando y listo para ocuparse de la menor necesidad de su pareja.

"¡Hola, Trisha!" Dijo Tammy con una sonrisa y siguió con un sorbido, dándole un golpecito a su ya roja nariz con un pañuelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Trisha atrapó a Valiant contrayendo y frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

"Hola Tammy, veo que te está yendo bien".

"Ella no está bien." Valiant gruñó, con la cara tensa.

Tammy le lanzó una mirada y suspiró. "Estoy bien, solo con un poco de frío. Como pueden ver, me estoy relajando. Según lo decretado". Tammy sonrió.

Trisha se echó a reír, no queriendo insultar a Valiant por su excesivo cuidado a su compañera enferma. "Me alegra ver que te cuidas bien". Se adelantó para sentarse en la cama al lado de Tammy y dejó caer su bolsa médica a sus pies. "¿te has estado midiendo la temperatura?"

Tammy negó con la cabeza. "Estaba un poco helada cuando me desperté, pero..." Hizo un gesto hacia el desorden de ropa de cama a su alrededor con una sonrisa, los ojos azules brillando. "Eso ya no es un problema. Creo que Valiant irrumpió en las casas de los residentes cercanos en busca de mantas adicionales. Sé que no tenemos tantas en la casa".

Trisha se río. "Bueno, es bueno saber que tu recuperación cuenta con el apoyo de la comunidad. Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de recuperar sus mantas. Ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza sinusal? ¿Fuiste capaz de comer?"

Su paciente se recostó en la masa de almohadas y casi desapareció. "Sí, la sopa era excelente y el medicamento pareció aliviar el leve dolor de cabeza. Por no mencionar que me impidió estornudar. Creo que el primero casi hizo que Valiant saltara de su piel".

Trisha sonrió. "Está bien, ¿hay algo que quieras o necesites? Me aseguraré de enviar más medicina para el resfriado para ayudarte a dormir esta noche".

"Uh bien", Tammy se sonrojó y miró por encima del hombro de Trisha a Valiant, que estaba hablando suavemente con Slade en la esquina antes de bajar la voz. "¿Podrías decirle a Valiant que tengo autorización médica para ir sola al baño? Insistió en llevarme, y aunque lo amo y sé que solo está preocupado, puedo caminar bien".

Trisha sonrió. "Me aseguraré de hacérselo saber". Le dio unas palmaditas a la rodilla de Tammy, que creía que estaba debajo de todas las mantas, y se puso de pie, volteándose para recoger a su compañero y darle a Valiant su opinión médica sobre los resfriados y emprendieron la marcha a casa.

x x x

Más tarde esa noche, Slade se despertó junto a Trisha. Ella se había alejado ligeramente de él, abrazando el borde de su cama y automáticamente sacó un brazo para atraerla hacia su pecho. Él la acurrucó y enterró su nariz en su cabello rubio, respirando profundamente.

Relajado ahora, se preguntó qué era el extraño ruido que lo había despertado. Escuchó atentamente. Podía escuchar el suave aliento de Forest desde la habitación contigua asegurando que su hijo aún dormía. Nada afuera se había movido, ni animales ni crujidos de ramas. La casa y su entorno parecían estar quieto.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Slade se acurrucó alrededor de su Trisha con fuerza y trató de volver a dormir. Casi estaba lográndolo cuando escuchó un sonido muy preocupante.

Volvió a su mente su conversación con Valiant, quien le había explicado cuán impotente se sentía cuando su Tammy estaba enferma. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para ayudarla, pero no había forma de luchar contra algo que no podía ver.

Slade se apoyó sobre un codo y se inclinó sobre Trisha, esperando con una mezcla de inquietud y esperanza de que había escuchado mal.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Entonces Trisha esnifo.

* * *

*Originalmente dice Sniffles, pero no hay una traducción en si, pero por lo común, donde vivo, se dice esnifar, por eso lo pongo asi, es cuando uno succiona por la nariz la mucosidad que da cuando se tiene gripa.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que disfrutes esta pequeña historia, si tienes alguna idea que te ver aquí con alguna NE siempre estoy buscando inspiración.

Nota de la traductora: VOLVI! lo se, esta vez no es con una historia mía, pero me gusto mucho la historia y **la autora me dio el permiso**. Si quieren leerla en su idioma original (inglés) pueden ir al perfil de **PlatinumMagic.**

no prometo actualizar pronto ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, ahorita lo tuve porque recien inicie mis vacaciones de navidad, pero, sinceramente, es mi ultimo año de preparatoria y es cuando mas me estreso, si no estuve en casi toda mi prepa por todo lo que me exigian, ahora menos, ademas de que tuve situaciones personales que me lo impidieron, pero en fin, espero regresar estas vacaciones un poco y a lo largo del siguiente venir cuando no tenga muchos proyectos que entregar.

Espero no me maten con piedras.

BESOS :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*


	2. Sorpresa secreta

**Sorpresa secreta**

Fury esperó a lo largo de la pared, mirando a los otros oficiales de la ONE revisar los vehículos de las mercancías entrantes para evitar bombas y cosas por el estilo. Era una tarea tediosa pero tristemente necesaria. El camión de reparto que estaban inspeccionando recibió el visto bueno y procedió al área de entrega para descargar sus suministros. Dos camiones de regreso, la camioneta que transportaba su correo diario finalmente apareció a la vista.

Un hormigueo de anticipación corrió por la espina dorsal de Fury. Había estado rastreando el paquete durante la última semana mientras viajaba por todo el país para llegar al Homeland y no podía esperar para tenerlo en sus manos, preferiblemente antes que uno de los otros oficiales de ONE. Fury no tenía ningún deseo de tratar de explicar lo que contenía la caja.

Dos semanas atrás, Ellie había sugerido, entre risas, que probablemente debían utilizar unas esposas mientras veía a Fury tratar de cortar la corbata de seda de sus muñecas con unas tijeras de seguridad para niños. Evidentemente, Salvation había decidido sacar las tijeras comunes para cortar flores para su madre y nunca regresaron. Por lo tanto, con la esperanza de no tener que perder quince minutos para sacar a su pareja de una corbata que se había tensado demasiado, Fury se conectó en línea para pedir unos puños*.

Había revisado varios sitios web buscando el objeto perfecto. En cambio, se sorprendió por la cantidad de herramientas sexuales y dispositivos que los humanos habían ideado. No podía entender por qué necesitaban tantos para salvar su vida sexual. ¿Era el apareamiento humano tan poco emocionante que necesitaban tantos elementos para hacerlo pasable?

Disgustado con los sitios web que se ocupan de los juguetes sexuales y lo que sea que el BDSM era, se las arregló para encontrar un sitio web de un hombre que trabajaba con cuero. Con algunas selecciones rápidas, Fury había ordenado dos pares de puños con hebillas simples.

¡No más tijeras de seguridad para este hombre!

Así que Fury esperó su paquete, esperando tenerlo en sus manos antes de que otro oficial lo abriera para examinarlo en busca de artículos peligrosos. No podía esperar para ver su nueva compra y, lo que es aún mejor, no podía esperar para mostrarle a Ellie cuando llegara a casa después de haber dado su clase de cocina.

El camión de correo se estacionó y comenzó a descargar, especies moviéndose entre los grandes sacos de cartas y paquetes entrantes. Fury se alejó de la pared que había estado apuntalando y se adelantó para caminar entre las cajas que estaban a un lado. Él husmeó hasta que encontró una pequeña caja con Para: Fury North. Lo recogió justo cuando Flame pasó junto a él.

"Hey Fury, ¿qué está pasando?" Flame sonrió mientras arrojaba una bolsa de cartas a la pila para ser revisada. La especie felina miró hacia la caja que Fury sostenía y sonrió.

"¿Ordenaste algo especial?"

Fury hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. "No." Retrocedió un poco, listo para hacer una retirada apresurada.

"Probablemente deberíamos marcar esa caja en caso de que contenga algo peligroso. Nunca se sabe qué ha sido alterado".

Flame le informó amablemente, extendiendo la mano hacia la caja. "Puedo hacerlo ahora si quieres llevarlo contigo".

"¡No!" Fury retiró la caja del alcance del felino y la colocó detrás de su espalda.

Flame lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que tratas de ocultar ese paquete, Fury?" Bajó la voz y preguntó.

Fury miró a su alrededor, revisando para asegurarse de que las otras especies estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír, antes de inclinarse hacia delante para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. "Pedí una sorpresa para Ellie". Él susurró.

Flame sonrió. "A ella le gustará. Solo déjame revisarlo y no te retendré más. Debes estar emocionado de dárselo a tu pareja".

Fury se resistió a rodar sus ojos. Flame no tenía idea de qué tan precisa era esa última declaración. Se ponía duro solo de pensar en ver las pequeñas muñecas de Ellie en los puños de cuero.

"No entiendes. El regalo es de naturaleza personal y preferiría que todos aquí no sepan qué es".

Flame inclinó su cabeza y lo estudió cuidadosamente. Después de un momento, el hombre asintió. "Veamos aquí". Hizo un gesto hacia una puerta al lado de la sala de descanso con una gran etiqueta de _"baño"._

Fury suspiró y siguió a la Especie pelirroja.

"Esto nos dará privacidad". Flame abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez que Fury estaba dentro con él. "Me disculpo pero no puedo dejar un paquete sin verificarlo. Sabes que tengo que cerrar la documentación y no quiero ser deshonesto. Al menos aquí, nadie verá lo que pediste".

Fury molió sus muelas juntas. "Bien. Pero esto no sale de esta habitación. No quiero tener que explicar mi compra a todos los demás".

Flame asintió y extendió su mano, esperando los pocos segundos que le tomó a Fury para finalmente renunciar a su paquete. Una vez que estuvo en sus manos, sacó el exacto de su cinturón y cortó el sello. Levantó la vista e intentó asegurar a Fury. "Prometo no contarle a nadie más lo que compraste para compartir con tu pareja".

Fury asintió con la cabeza y vio al otro hombre abrir el paquete.

Unos cuantos cacahuetes* blancos se escaparon y se posaron en el piso. Flame cavó a través de ellos y eliminó una envoltura de plástico transparente del paquete; se acercó los componentes a su nariz, olfateó la caja y luego el paquete. Fury no pudo evitar notar que los ojos del hombre se abrieron cuando vio el cuero negro y las hebillas plateadas a través de la envoltura de plástico transparente.

Flame arrojó los cacahuetes del paquete en el bote de basura, metió los puños en su caja y cerró la parte superior. Con cuidado, le devolvió el paquete a Fury. "Todo despejado. Gracias, Fury".

Fury gruñó afirmativamente y se dio vuelta para irse, buscando la cerradura de la puerta.

"¿Le gusta que te refrenes?" La pregunta de Flame fue suave y asombrosa.

Fury se calmó y miró hacia la caja que sostenía. Los contenidos eran algo que nunca pensó que alguna vez consideraría sexy dada su historia con Mercile. Con una respiración profunda respondió a las otra especie. "Ella lo hace. Satisface una necesidad dentro de mí para atarla. Ella debe depender de mí para mantenerla a salvo cuando está atada y yo... Bueno, me parece que me afecta mucho tenerla completamente sumisa".

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Flame. "Gracias por decirme. Tendré que recordar eso".

Fury recordó el rumor de que Flame tenía un afecto secreto por la amiga de Lauren, Amanda. Él nunca había actuado en base a esos sentimientos, pero tal vez lo estaba considerando. Fury quería darle el consejo que deseaba que alguien le hubiera dado antes de tropezarse tratando de aparearse con una humana.

"Las mujeres humanas son diferentes de nuestras mujeres. Algunas aman nuestra dominación y se emocionan al verla. Si la mujer que te interesa le gustaría estar así a tu lado, te sugiero que dejes que alguien con quien se sienta cómoda conozca el secreto. Ellie y yo, tuvimos algunos malentendidos con los demás al principio. Fue embarazoso para ella y frustrante para mí. Si consideras querer probar la esclavitud con una mujer dispuesta, investiga un poco o puedes preguntarme. No quisiera que repitas mis errores".

Flame sonrió tristemente y asintió. "Gracias por la oferta, pero no tengo una mujer humana".

Fury vaciló pero se mordió la lengua. No era su lugar decirle al otro hombre cómo vivir. Con un asentimiento agradecido, abrió la puerta y salió del área de seguridad con la menor discusión posible.

Corrió a casa en su carrito y miró el reloj. Ellie debería estar en casa de la clase que estaba enseñando en el dormitorio de las mujeres en veinte minutos. Se metió en su dormitorio, quitó las mantas y ordenó las almohadas para que su Ellie se sintiera cómoda cuando él la extendiera sobre las sábanas.

Fury agarró la caja, sacando los puños atados y arrojó el resto a la basura. Abrió el plástico y dejó caer los puños en su mano.

El cuero negro tenía aproximadamente una pulgada de ancho, ablandaba y tenía hebillas plateadas y un gran anillo con el que se podía conectar un trozo de cadena. El interior estaba cubierto con suave piel negra para que no rozara las delicadas muñecas de su pareja. Gruñó en excitación, su erección presionaba contra la marcha de sus jeans. No tuvo que esperar mucho ahora.

Oyó que se estacionaba un carro y Ellie se despidió de Breeze antes de que sus pasos recorrieran la acera. Fury se puso de pie y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio.

x x x

Ellie entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dejó su bolso en la mesa del vestíbulo y se adentró en la casa. Su frente se arrugó cuando llegó a la sala de estar sin que su joven hijo la recibiera. Salvation siempre estaba tan emocionada cuando llegaba a casa que, por lo general, la encontraba justo en la puerta. Hmmm, ¿tal vez Fury había sacado a Salvation?

"Ellie..." La voz de Fury se derramó sobre ella como chocolate caliente causando un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. Se giró para verlo de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

Su apuesto compañero apoyó su hombro contra la puerta, con los brazos y los tobillos cruzados en un gesto de relajación. Sus ojos bajaron hasta que vio el bulto tirando de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sí, definitivamente estaba fingiendo la mirada relajada. Fury estaba seriamente preocupandola.

"¿Donde...?" Su voz se secó mientras lo miraba, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo. "¿Dónde está Sal?"

"Darkness y Kat lo están cuidando hoy. Lo traerán de vuelta más tarde". Fury le aseguró, sus ojos cayendo a sus pechos cuando su aliento comenzó a jadear.

"Oh." Ellie respondió, su estómago revoloteando de emoción.

"Ven aquí, Ellie". Fury ordenó, con la voz en un profundo estruendo.

Dio cinco pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante hasta que se paró frente a él, mirando su hermoso rostro.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se extendió por sus labios exuberantes. "Cierra los ojos, Ellie".

Ella siguió sus órdenes y sintió sus manos subir, rodeando sus muñecas. Sus cálidos y fuertes dedos acariciaron sus brazos, empujando las mangas de su cuello en v violeta hasta los codos. Algo suave se deslizó contra sus muñecas de a una por vez y las abrazó.

"Abre tus ojos." Fury gruñó en su pelo, su aliento rozó su oreja. "Echa un vistazo a tu sorpresa".

Ellie miró hacia abajo y visiblemente se estremeció en inesperada dicha. Puños de cuero negro agarraron sus muñecas, el forro de piel presionando lujosamente contra su piel desnuda. La vista de estos contra su piel hizo que su estabilidad mental fuera abrumadora. "Oh Dios, Fury...". Ella sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba y lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que el deseo y el amor estaban claros en su rostro.

Fury gruñó y agarró sus muñecas esposadas, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho y guiándola hacia atrás en su habitación. "Ven conmigo, dulzura. Vamos a romper esas esposas".

* * *

* Son como esposas en si pero de cuero.

NT: Hola chicos! volvi! espero les haya gustado, y ya se, tarde mucho, pero tratare de no tardar en subir el siguiente.

Sia lguien gusta puede ir al perfil de PlatinumMagic para leer la historia en ingles, que es el idioma original.

BESOS! :* :* :* :*


	3. Final feliz

Capítulo 3

Final feliz

Shadow dejó caer una pila de cajas de cartón sin montar sobre la pequeña mesa en la cocina de Bella antes de seguir el suave sonido hacia su compañera. Bella estaba de espaldas a él junto a su cama, doblando su ropa en la bolsa que había llevado todas sus pertenencias desde que se unió a la fuerza de tarea. Sus cosas ya estaban en su nueva casa, así que le había dado el bolso para ayudar a transportar la de ella.

Shadow se detuvo en la puerta, viendo a su hermosa compañera tararear para sí misma mientras doblaba una camiseta y la guardaba en la bolsa. Ella estaba encantada de finalmente mudarse a su nueva casa, ya que era el verdadero comienzo de su vida emparejada y también porque tendrían privacidad. Shadow sonrió, recordando cómo Bella se había sonrojado cuando Rusty había comentado que con la pareja recién casada fuera de los dormitorios de las mujeres, las mujeres finalmente podían dormir bien.

Todavía estaba sonriendo para sí mismo cuando Bella cerró la bolsa y se giró hacia él, saltando con un sobresalto.

"¡Maldita sea, volviste a acercarte a mí!" Bella le reprendió, su mano se alzó para presionar sobre su corazón palpitante.

Shadow se rió entre dientes y dio un paso adelante, tomando sus caderas con sus manos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Él le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y le acarició el cabello castaño con la nariz. "Lo siento, amor. Traje las cajas que necesitabas".

"Gracias, Shadow". Ella sonrió ante su tono amoroso y escondió su rostro en su pecho por un momento. "Me sorprende que tenga tantas cosas. Siento que no he tenido la libertad suficiente para haberlo recogido todo".

Shadow sonrió en su cabello. Su habitación había sido su santuario antes de que se hubieran apareado, por lo que había pasado mucho tiempo en ella. La habitación definitivamente parecía habitada cuando la vio por primera vez, libros y pequeños objetos sentimentales se extendieron por todo el espacio, pero recientemente ella había agregado aún más. Bella le había llevado a comprar cosas que pensaba que él disfrutaría en su espacio. Wrath lo había llamado 'anidar' cuando Shadow se lo mencionó. "Está bien. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y empacaremos todo. No tenemos que moverlo todo hoy".

Bella suspiró y se acurrucó en su abrazo. "Lo sé, pero realmente quiero que todo se mude. No puedo esperar a que nos instalemos en nuestra nueva casa". Ella lo miró con astucia, una sonrisa sexy curvando sus labios. "No puedo esperar para hacer el amor en nuestra nueva habitación".

Shadow gruñó y deslizó sus manos sobre su trasero para llevarla a sus labios y besarla. Sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos enterrados en el corto cabello rubio en la nuca de él. Desde que comenzaron su relación, él se volvió adicto a besarla.

Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior y se echó hacia atrás un poco, apoyando su frente contra la suya. "Realmente tenemos que terminar de empacar. Wrath y Lauren llegarán pronto para ayudarnos a moverlo todo".

Shadow no pudo contener un gruñido de frustración que hizo que Bella sonriera, pero él la ayudó a bajar al suelo, esperando hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba firme antes de dejarla ir. "Está bien. Volvamos a eso. Solo apúrate. No puedo esperar mucho".

Ella soltó una risita mientras se volvía para salir de la habitación y juntar más cajas.

Shadow miró alrededor de la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Bella durante las últimas tres semanas. Deberían haberse mudado antes, pero ocurrió un problema con las tuberías en la nueva casa y Shadow se había negado a mover a su compañera hasta que lo repararan. Ahora todo estaba arreglado y listo para ellos.

Podía oír el tirón de la cinta de embalaje cuando Bella armó las cajas de forma útil en la cocina y pensó que debería asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Shadow revisó la cómoda antes de abrir el armario para mirar dentro. Las perchas estaban vacías en la barra y el estante de arriba también se despejó. La escalera estaba en el armario, demostrando que Bella lo había necesitado para sacar cosas del estante superior. A Shadow le encantaba que fuera tan pequeña, pero a veces la volvía loca que tenía tantos problemas para alcanzar cosas que eran para 'Especies de altura' como lo llamaba.

Levantó el taburete para moverlo a la sala principal cuando notó una caja escondida debajo del estante inferior. Estaba medio escondido en la tenue luz del armario, pero parecía bastante usado, como si lo examinara a menudo. Tirando de él junto con el taburete, dejó caer la caja sobre la cama. No había etiqueta o escritura en él. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y abrió la parte superior que había sido doblada.

La caja estaba llena de libros. Todos tenían la imagen de una pareja enredada o la piel desnuda de un hombre salpicando la cubierta. Con títulos como Lick, Pleasure of a Dark Prince y Propositioning Mr. Raine*, Shadow estaba bastante seguro de que estas eran las novelas románticas que le gustaba leer a Bella. No los había visto y se dio cuenta de que debía haberlos escondido. Aunque el por qué no pudo entenderlo.

Se sentó en la cama y sacó uno de la caja, abriéndolo por el medio y comenzando a leer. Momentos después tuvo que admitir que incluso sus mejillas se estaban calentando. La situación sexual que había empezado a leer era intensa, le daba ideas sobre cosas que le gustaría probar con Bella más tarde.

"Shadow, ¿qué estás...? ¡Oh, no!" La voz de Bella sonó de sorpresa. Un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro y ella gimió. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Shadow levantó la vista con aire culpable y no pudo evitar la lenta sonrisa que extendió sus labios. "Me dijiste que debería leer más. Solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo".

"Sí, pero... Esos son mi..." Tartamudeó avergonzada.

"Es muy interesante."

"¿Qué es qué?" Bella lo miró, aparentemente sorprendida por su declaración.

"Es interesante." Shadow cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardar en la caja. "¿Estabas escondiendo estos?"

Bella asintió lentamente, metiendo un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. "No quería que las otras mujeres los vieran. Realmente no creen en el romance y temía que se rieran de mí si los vieran".

Shadow sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella. "Ven aquí, amor".

x x x

Bella se adelantó, poniendo su mano en la suya y dejando que la sentara en su regazo. Su trasero se movió cuando sintió la dureza de su excitación debajo de ella y le hizo gruñir suavemente.

"No tienes que esconderme nada. Somos compañeros. Ya nada es secreto". Él la besó en la sien. "Pondremos estos en la gran estantería en la sala de estar de nuestro nuevo hogar. Ya no necesitan estar escondidos. De hecho, me gustaría que me muestres tus favoritos para que pueda leer algunos de ellos".

"¿De Verdad?" Bella lo miró con asombro.

"De verdad. Quiero saber qué te gusta leer y creo que esos libros podrían darnos algunas ideas de cosas que podríamos probar nosotros mismos".

El rostro de Bella se transformó en una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó la mejilla. "¡Oh, Shadow! ¡No podría haber pedido una mejor pareja!"

El pecho de Shadow se calentó con los elogios de su compañera y la atrajo hacia un prolongado beso. Él tampoco podría haber pedido una mejor compañera.

x x x

Lauren se rió mientras salía del jeep y le sonrió a su compañero. "La mirada en la cara de Fury cuando conoció al nuevo cachorro. ¡Definitivamente Tiger se reconcilió!"

Wrath dejó escapar una risita estruendosa y tomó la mano de su compañera para llevarla al dormitorio de mujeres. "Ciertamente no lo tomó muy bien cuando le informaste que el cachorro se llamaba Fury. Tengo la sensación de que va a hacer que Tiger sufra por ese pequeño truco".

Lauren sonrió y dijo hola cuando Sunshine los dejó entrar al dormitorio. Saludando a las mujeres que veían una película en la sala común, subieron en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y recorrieron el pasillo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban Bella y Shadow.

"Será tan agradable tenerlos viviendo al lado. Bella es tan dulce y me prometió enseñarme cómo cocinar algunas de las recetas que Ellie le enseñó". Lauren golpeó la puerta entreabierta y sonrió a su compañero. "Estoy tan contento de que Shadow haya encontrado a alguien tan agradable". Lauren pensó que debían tener las manos ocupadas o que había ido a buscar más cajas, así que se metió en la habitación.

Wrath sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Lauren y mirándola a tope con los ajustados jeans que se había puesto antes de que hubieran salido de la casa hacía un momento. "Sí, sé que Shadow estaba preocupado al principio, pero definitivamente se ha convertido en un buen compañero para su Bella".

Apenas habían avanzado cinco pasos cuando Lauren se congeló y Wrath se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

A través de la puerta del dormitorio pudieron ver que Shadow tenía a Bella tendida sobre su pecho, sus grandes manos sobre sus caderas mientras se movían juntas. Un suave gruñido siguió un gemido de placer. Todavía estaban vestidos, pero no parecía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso cambiara. Junto a la cama, una caja de novelas románticas derramadas cubría el piso.

Wrath colocó sus manos en las caderas de Lauren y la arrastró silenciosamente hacia el pasillo. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se volvió hacia su compañera. Extendiendo la mano, usó un dedo para cerrar la boca. "Creo que puede pasar un tiempo antes de que estén listos para ir. ¿Por qué no bajamos y nos reunimos con las mujeres que miran la película?"

Lauren no pudo evitar la risa que burbujeó. "Dios, ¿somos tan malos?"

Wrath gruñó y la atrajo para un beso cuando entraron en el ascensor. "Considerando que te tenía desnuda en la mesa de la cocina hace una hora, yo diría que sí".

"¡Ah, las alegrías de los recién apareados!" Lauren soltó una risita y dejó que Wrath la empujara contra la pared de vidrio del ascensor.

* * *

 ***Libro escrito por Laurann Dohner, muy bueno en mi opinión.**

 **En fin, publico esto, literal, de rápido, ya que acabo de terminar mi tarea y ya debería dormir... Pero nah, aquí ando colgando el capitulo.**

 **Como ya saben el perfil de la autora es PlatimunMagic**

 **Esperó les haya gustado y dejen su bonito comentario.**

 **Besos! :* :* :* :***


	4. Atracción animal

Capítulo 4

Atracción animal

Lauren se rió cuando Wrath le cogió los tobillos y la arrastró por la cama hacia él. Estaba de rodillas al final de su gran cama, con la cara en un gesto dibujado por el deseo depredador. Ella sabia que el pequeño y sexy camisón de seda lo revitalizaría y ella había querido sorprenderlo. Acababa de llegar por correo hoy y a ella le encantaba.

Obviamente a Wrath también le gustó.

Ella lo había encontrado en el marco de la puerta cuando él llegó a casa después de entrenar con Shadow. Él le había echado un vistazo y gruñó antes de tomarla en sus brazos y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Su cuerpo había rebotado cuando él la había tirado en el colchón y luego su duro cuerpo había cubierto el de ella.

Ella entrelazó los dedos en su cabello mientras él se dispuso a complacerla y hacerla gemir. Él conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien y pasaron unos momentos antes de que su espalda se arqueara y ella gritara su nombre.

En el momento en que ella fue capaz de reunir su inteligencia, él estaba sobre ella, con los labios llenos besándole la garganta. Gruñó mientras ella pasaba sus uñas por su espalda bajo su camiseta negra.

"Lauren..." Gimió, su voz áspera por la necesidad. "Necesito tenerte".

Ella le sonrió y soltó un gemido de necesidad cuando él se retiró lo suficiente como para voltearla sobre su estómago. Sus dedos se enredaron con las sábanas y su brazo se deslizó bajo sus caderas para ponerla de rodillas.

Ella gimió cuando él se acercó y su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás cuando sus colmillos se hundieron suavemente en su hombro. Un recordatorio de que él estaba en control de esto. Sus ojos se abrieron y se estremeció bajo él.

Dos pares de ojos la miraron sin pestañear.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, empujando su cuerpo áspero de nuevo en el fuerte abrazo de Wrath y chillando de sorpresa.

En un instante, Wrath la había puesto detrás de él y se había enfrentado al peligro.

Se sentó un gran gato naranja y esponjoso, con la cola moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, detrás de él, en el suelo estaba un enérgico cachorro blanco y negro. Ambos miraron el espectáculo que la pareja realizó con intenso interés.

Lauren se rió contra la espalda ancha de Wrath cuando un gruñido descontento vibró en su pecho. Ella se echó a reír cuando él se bajó de la cama y persiguió a las mascotas, gruñendo y maldiciendo su interrupción.

Se acostó en el gran colchón entre las sábanas enredadas y sonrió por su buena fortuna. ¿Qué suerte tuvo ella?

XXX

Breeze y Bella se sentaron en la sala de estar y miraron al compañera humana de Wrath y trataron de averiguar de qué estaba hablando.

"¿No es un voyeur alguien que vigila a las personas que no saben que están siendo vigilados?" Preguntó Breeze, cuestionandose si le faltaba algo.

"Sí." Lauren sonrió. "Les encanta mirarnos".

Bella parpadeó y lanzó una mirada a Breeze. "¿Fury y Tiger?"

Lauren asintió, riendo. "Son tales pervertidos".

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer su voz ante un cuidadoso murmullo. "¿Sus compañeras saben?"

Lauren miró fijamente a sus amigas por un momento sólido antes de agarrarse el estómago y explotar en carcajadas.

En el sofá, un gran gato naranja abrió un ojo y miró a su dueña con curiosidad. Su archienemigo, Fury, se removió en los pies de Breeze, con sus patas blancas moviéndose con sus sueños de cachorro. La mujer primate le acarició el pelo y le rascó bajo el collar azul alrededor de su cuello con una etiqueta que decía "Tigre". Se movió, confiando en que todo estaba bien y se hundió la nariz en sus patas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Espero que te haya gustado ese pequeño fic mullido. Estoy trabajando en unos para Justice / Jessie, Tiger / Zandy y uno con un puñado de especies masculinas. ¡Planeo hacer una para cada pareja por lo menos así que espero muchas más historias por venir! ¡Disfruta y revisa si te gusta!**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora: I'm back, babys!**

 **Lo se, desapareci 9 meses, pero es que ha sido un tiempo de locos, termine la preparatoria y entre a la universidad, como ustedes sabran, es algo que demanda bastante tiempo, más aun si te toca en el turno vespertino, pero bueno, tengo unas vacaciones (historia estúpida del porqué las tengo), pero bueno, durante este tiempo tratare de traducir lo más que pueda para tener capítulos de respaldo de aquí a que vengan mis vacaciones de semana santa, rogando no me dejen un montón de tarea (creo pido mucho), en fin, espero tengan linda mañana, tarde o noche.**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	5. Todo lo que brilla

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Me alegro de que todos estén disfrutando de estos! Aquí hay otro pequeño fragmento de la NS. Me encanta verlos tan fuera de su elemento y Bestial es tan brusco que es divertido meterse con él. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Todo lo que brilla

Bestial tiró de lo que le dijeron que era un "puño francés" en su camisa y deseó haber aceptado ir a uno de los eventos más casuales. El traje puede haber sido confeccionado para caber en sus hombros grandes y su alta estatura, pero todavía se sentía como un tonto. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecía más a los mafiosos que había visto en las películas que a un caballero civilizado. Al menos, Jaded tenía toda la gracia felina a su favor.

Decidiendo que no había nada que hacer, Bestial bajó la mirada hacia la copa de cristal que el servidor le había ofrecido y entrecerró los ojos al ver el burbujeante líquido que contenía.

"¿Qué es esto?" Él gruñó suavemente.

A su lado, Jaded sonrió. "Es champaña. A los humanos les gusta beber cuando tuestan algo".

Bestial observó la elegante recepción y se mezclaban multitudes. "¿En serio? Hubiera pensado que los humanos querrían algo más elegante que una tostada en un evento como este".

Jaded no pudo evitar reír. "No sirven tostadas aquí. Un brindis es cuando levantan sus copas y animan algo. Es un ritual extraño".

Pasó un camarero con un gran plato de pastelitos triangulares y el estómago de Bestial gruñó. Realmente debería haber comido antes de salir de la reserva. Bestial enganchó uno de los pasteles y se lo metió en la boca. Masticó una vez y se detuvo cuando el sabor llegó a su lengua.

Jaded lo miró expectante, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Masticó un par de veces más y se obligó a tragar. Había esperado que la pastelería fuera dulce, pero había sido ... vegetativa. Miró al hombre a su lado.

"Deberías haberme avisado. ¿Qué fue eso?"

"No recuerdo cómo se llama exactamente, pero es una receta griega: espinacas, cebollas, huevo y queso. No es tan malo". Jaded le informó.

"No hay carne. No soy una especie de conejo, soy un canino". Él se quejó.

Jaded se rio entre dientes. "Sí, no creo que realmente hayan pensado en eso. Aquí, prueba este". Jaded arrancó dos bolas maltratadas con palillos de dientes que sobresalían de la bandeja de otro servidor y le tendió una a Bestial. "Este tiene cangrejo. No hay comida de conejo".

Bestial se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó. "No está mal. Ahora si solo puedo convencer a ese mesero de que deje ese plato conmigo, estaré de mejor humor".

Tiger se acercó a ellos, con una mueca de enojo en su rostro. "Mi estado de ánimo solo mejorará cuando lleguemos a casa".

Bestial ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo descontento. El hombre se había quitado la corbata, se la había metido en el bolsillo del pantalón y tenía el pelo revuelto, como si lo hubiera pasado por las manos. "¿También comiste los pasteles?"

Tiger lo miró sin comprender. "¿Huh?"

Jaded sonrió. "Larga historia. ¿Qué pasa?"

"La esposa de uno de los donantes me está acosando. Ya me ha agarrado el trasero tres veces y está aprovechando cada oportunidad que puede para acercarse a mí. Me está tomando toda la paciencia que tengo para tirármele encima*". Explicó Tiger, enterrando una mano en su cabello. "Su olor me está enfermando".

Jaded agarró dos pequeñas galletas saladas con una especie de mezcla de carne y queso y se las entregó a Bestial. "Quédate con nosotros. Intervendremos hasta que puedas llegar a casa con Zandy".

Bestial se comió la galleta de un mordisco y miró su vaso. Olfateó el champán y su nariz se crispó con disgusto. Esto era una tortura. La comida que parecía deliciosa contenía muchas sorpresas desagradables y la única bebida que se podía encontrar era esa mezcla burbujeante que le quemaba la nariz. Incluso Mercile, siendo los bastardos que eran, les proporcionaban agua.

"Gracias. No creo que pueda tomar mucho más. Sé que Justice me pidió que estuviera aquí, pero realmente odio estas cosas". Tiger suspiró. "Solo quiero estar en casa con mi compañera".

"Son solo un par de horas más". Jaded aseguró a Tiger.

Bestial tomó un sorbo de champán y no le gustó la forma en que le hormigueaba la lengua. Se giró y tiro la bebida en la maceta detrás de ellos. "Quizás la próxima vez deberías traer a tu pareja". Ofreció pensativamente.

Dio media vuelta para ver a los otros dos hombres mirándolo.

"¿Qué?" Bestial gruñó, no le gustaba la forma en que ambos lo miraban, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"¿Acabas de echar champaña en esa planta?" preguntó Tiger con la expresión en blanco.

"Sí." Bestial admitió desafiante. "La cosa esa sabe horrible".

Jaded escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano. "Es por eso que Justice te permite salir de estos eventos tan a menudo. Decorum no es tu fuerte".

"Fue solo una bebida. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Las dos especies menearon la cabeza con diversión y abandonaron el tema.

De repente, las facciones de Tiger se tensaron en una mueca. Una mano femenina se enroscó sobre su brazo por detrás y una mujer humana de unos treinta años apareció detrás de Tiger.

Bestial la miró y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía pelo rubio, tan largo que se enroscaba sobre sus hombros y apestaba a productos químicos. Dudaba que ese fuera su color natural. Vestida con un vestido que abraza su cuerpo como una envoltura, ella habría sido hermosa si sus ojos azules no hubieran sido tan fríos y calculadores.

Ella les dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y palmeó el brazo de Tiger. "Tiger, cariño, ¿no me presentarás a tus amigos?"

Tiger apretó los dientes y la insinuación de un gruñido retumbó en su pecho. Él no hizo ni un movimiento.

Al darse cuenta del dilema de su amigo, Jaded dio un paso adelante y tendió su mano a ella. "Un placer conocerla, señora ..." Se detuvo, esperando que llenara el espacio en blanco.

La rubia se movió alrededor de Tiger y deslizó su mano en la de Jaded. "Sutcliffe. Nora Sutcliffe de Financiera Sutcliffe".

Jaded sonrió. "Me alegra que pudiera conocerla. Mi nombre es Jaded y él", saludó a Bestial. "Es mi amigo, Bestial".

Nora lo miró y se congeló. Las tres especies prácticamente podían oír su ronroneo de aprobación mientras se fijaba en su nuevo objetivo. "Mmm, sí, eres bestial, ¿verdad?" Ella murmuró.

Bestial torcido el rostro y arqueo una ceja hacia ella. "Ese es el nombre que elegí".

Detrás de ella, Jaded sonrió y Tiger pareció aliviado.

Eso debería haber sido una pista.

Desafortunadamente para él, no fue hasta que Nora Sutcliffe se le insinuó a su lado y le agarró firmemente por la mejilla izquierda que se dio cuenta de la realidad de su situación.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por leer y por favor deja un comentario! ¡Son comida para escritores! Y si hay una situación extraña en la que te gustaría ver a la NS, ¡házmelo saber! Puede que lo veas en uno de estos fragmentos.**

 **Nota de la traductora: Lo se, me he tardado, pero a veces de plano no tengo tiempo, disculpen si hay algún error pero estoy enferma de gripa y puede que eso haga que algo se me pase, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! y ya saben, la autora de la historia es PlatinumMagic, y tengo su permiso para traducir la historia :3**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	6. Una noche Larga

**¡Otra pequeña! ¡Por favor, disfruta!**

* * *

6.-Una noche Larga

Jessie miró a su marido tendido a su lado en la cama gigante y deseó poder hacer un agujero en su cabeza con la mirada. Ella podría amar al hombre, pero cualquiera que interfiriera con su sueño arriesgaba su vida. Ella no era la persona más racional cuando no podía dormir.

Ella extendió la mano y toco su hombro bastante sólido.

Sin reacción.

Con un suspiro, Jessie se sentó y miró a Justice. Se había ido los últimos dos días a una conferencia en Washington y, aunque ella solía ir con él, acababan de rescatar a una mujer nueva y ella había querido quedarse para ayudarla.

Cuando él abrió la puerta esa noche, inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, arrancándole la ropa mientras se dirigían a este. Había pasado un tiempo hasta que él la dejó respirar y solo porque el sueño lo había alcanzado.

Se había acurrucado a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba fuera de combate y pensó que probablemente debería de alistarse para irse a la cama. Encontrando una de las camisetas de Justice para usar, ella se limpió y encontró toda la ropa de cama que habían tirado de la cama en su prisa. Ella había ido al baño a lavarse los dientes y, cuando regresó, Justice se dio la vuelta y le robó la almohada, abrazándola contra su cara.

Al principio, se preguntó si él se iba a asfixiar y luego comenzó a ronronear, así que pensó que estaría bien.

Jessie se había apoderado de su almohada y se había acurrucado a su lado para dormir. Cerrando los ojos, sintió que todo estaba donde pertenecía.

El ronroneo no se detuvo.

Después de diez minutos, ella se apartó de él y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Quince minutos le hicieron poner la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Diecisiete minutos la hicieron estallar y contemplar golpearlo en la cabeza con eso.

Dieciocho minutos la tuvieron mirando a su guapo esposo, perdido en el sueño y haciendo que su corazón se derritiera.

Veinte minutos y ya estaba tendida de espaldas, mirando al techo.

Y a los veintitrés minutos la llevó a dar un codazo*.

Ella sabía que podía asustarlo para despertarlo y él se levantaría en un instante, listo para defenderla, pero ella no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Él le había dicho que no había dormido bien mientras estaba lejos de ella y ella se dio cuenta de que le había robado la almohada para poder respirar su aroma.

Resignada a tratar de dormir con lo que sucedía, se recostó de lado y trató de pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer mañana. Quería hacer un buen desayuno para Justice, por lo que tendría que levantarse temprano para atraparlo antes de que el trabajo lo alcanzara. Bella y Mabel iban a ir con ella a visitar a la nueva hembra regalo por la tarde.

Un brazo fuerte se deslizó a su alrededor y la llevó a un cuerpo sólido y cálido. "Sigues despierto." Justice lo hizo notar, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada de su brazo y pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello rojo. "¿No estas cansada?"

Jessie sonrió y se movió más fuerte contra él. "Solo tengo problemas para dormir. ¿Te desperté?"

Él hizo un vago ruido que ella tomó como algo negativo y le acarició la nariz con el pelo hasta que estuvo en su cuello. Su cálido aliento envió escalofríos placenteros por su espina dorsal.

Sus ojos acababan de comenzar a cerrarse cuando su pecho vibró y el ronroneo comenzó de nuevo.

* * *

 **En este cap no hay nota de la autora, pero bueno.**

 **Espero realmente les haya gustado, hago lo mejor que puedo :'v, solo les puedo decir que ya tengo el que le sigue a este y estoy trabajando en el 8 :3, estoy ya prácticamente de vacaciones así que me apresuro porque me estoy buscando un trabajo, I need money :v, en fin.**

 ***trate de poner la frase en contexto porque la ultima palabra me salia como algo de hurones y pues busque algo que se aproximara en traducción.**


	7. Un curso sobre mujeres

N/A: ¡Otro pequeño corto para todos ustedes! ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, sigue y ama! ¡Deseo una especie para cada una de ustedes bellas! ¡Como siempre, las ideas de las cosas que le gustaría ver cómo se manejan los NS son bienvenidas!

* * *

7.-Un curso sobre mujeres

Tammy se sentó en el tronco caído y sonrió pacientemente a los machos Nuevas Especies que estaban sentados frente a ella. "Entonces, cuando te acercas a una mujer humana, lo mejor es ir despacio. Todos ustedes son bastante grandes y eso puede resultar intimidante para una mujer".

"No es nuestra culpa que tus mujeres sean tan pequeñas". Leo gruñó suavemente, la cola se contrajo en signo frustración entre las hojas caídas detrás de él.

"No, no es." Tammy le aseguró. "Pero si quieres acercarte a una mujer humana sin quitarle los pantalones, debes darte cuenta de que tu tamaño puede ser confundido como amenazante".

"Bueno, mientras sus pantalones se estén quitando ..." Otro hombre insinuó suavemente.

Tammy le dirigió al hombre canino una mirada aguda y sus ojos se deslizaron lejos de los de ella, pasando junto a ella antes caer para mirar al suelo junto a sus pies.

Tammy suspiró y se sacudió. Ella realmente no podía culparlos. Estos machos eran todos residentes de la Zona salvaje, sus genes alterados se mostraban de manera más prominente que en la mayoría de las Especies, y debido a esto, sus interacciones con las mujeres se atrofiaron en el mejor de los casos. Incluso las hembras Especies tendían a evitarlos, temiendo que sus instintos aumentados los llevaran a unirse con una hembra que pudiera terminar en un apareamiento*.

Después de ver a uno de los hombres tratar de hablar con una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la Reserva y aterrorizarla tanto que había sido escoltada lejos de él, Tammy había decidido que era hora de comenzar una clase de etiqueta social para los residentes de la zona salvaje. Todos los martes por la tarde ella se sentaba allí al borde del territorio de Valiant y trataba de dar a los machos consejos sobre cómo tratar con las mujeres y las situaciones sociales en general.

A medida que se corría la voz, había ganado seguidores y ahora la mayoría de los días tenía al menos un puñado de hombres que la conocían, y no todos ellos eran residentes de la Zona Salvaje. Leo y Vengeance ahora eran habituales con Timber, Snow, Torrent y Ascension, pasando cuando sus otros deberes se los permitía.

El tema de hoy, acercarse a las hembras humanas, iba lentamente. "Cuando les hablen, recuerda que no son una especie. Las hembras especies son más poderosas cuando tratan con hombres que con mujeres. La mujer puede parecer tímida, pero eso no significa que no quiera saber más sobre ti. Solo hablen con calma, traten de mantener sus instintos bajo control y no se muevan demasiado rápido. Denle tiempo para que los conozca ".

"Escuché que no es así como Valiant consiguió que fueras su compañera". Otro hombre se rió entre dientes. "Si funcionó para él, ¿por qué no para nosotros?"

Tammy sintió que un rubor subía por sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no funcionó para él. Sí, me asustó y me llevó, pero luego me escapé y no volví. Si se hubiera acercado a mí lentamente y se hubiera presentado, las cosas se habrían ido más suaves. Ya pensé era guapo, por lo que no le habría costado mucho captar mi atención. Afortunadamente, nuestra situación simplemente se resolvió a largo plazo ".

"Los machos de las Nuevas Especies parecen unirse rápidamente con sus parejas. ¿Son las mujeres humanas tan rápidas con sus afectos?"

Esta pregunta vino de Vengeance y Tammy consideró al hombre calvo con cuidado. Ella sabía por qué lo habían enviado a la Zona Salvaje, pero últimamente parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aprender a atraer a una mujer humana. "En general, no. La mayoría de las mujeres quieren conocer al hombre antes de comprometerse. Eso no significa que no se sentirá atraída por ti de inmediato". Tammy miró a los machos con sus rasgos animales y cuerpos duros. "Para ser justos, ustedes tienen a la mayoría de los hombres humanos vencidos. Todos llaman la atención a su manera, así que todo lo que tienen que hacer es atraerla para que quiera saber más sobre ustedes".

Un gruñido retumbó sobre su cabeza y su sonrisa se extendió en una amplia sonrisa. "Deberían saberlo. Valiant me atrajo y nunca quise irme". Miró por encima del hombro para ver a su compañero de pie allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a los otros machos.

Su hermosa boca se abrió, destellando colmillos, y gruñó a su audiencia. "Váyanse."

Los machos se apresuraron, desapareciendo en el bosque que los rodeaba.

Valiant rodeó el árbol caído y miró en este a su pequeña compañera. Ella estaba tratando de ayudar a los otros machos, pero Valiant odiaba compartirla con alguien. Especialmente los hombres que persistieron en hacerle preguntas sobre el sexo con mujeres humanas.

Decidiendo que él mismo tenía algunas preguntas para ella, se inclinó, apoyó el hombro en su abdomen y la levantó, dejándola caer sobre su hombro en un ataque de risa. "Vamos, compañera. Necesito una demostración práctica de cómo atraer a una mujer a mi cama. No estoy seguro de que lo esté haciendo correctamente".

Tammy se limitó a reírse mientras intentaba sostenerse lo suficiente para poder admirar su apretado trasero mientras se precipitaba por el bosque hacia su casa. Ella lo dejaría intentar una y otra vez.

Sería su placer.

* * *

 **Pues bueno, aquí esta el Cap. Realmente ya lo tenia hecho pero decidí esperar para colgarlo.**

 **¿Soy la única con el problema de que sale todo el código del archivo cuando copio y pego en el documento? esto sal cuando lo quieres editar e.e**

 **En fin, si la semana que viene es buena estaré colgando el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Besos a todo!**

 ***para mi se oye raro pero no encontre otra manera de traducirlo :v**


	8. Terminología Confusa

NA: ¡Otra pequeña historia para todos ustedes! A veces me pregunto qué pensaría NS de nuestra terminología de jerga y ¡voilá! ¡Esta historia surgió! ¡Espero que disfruten este pequeño fragmento! Como siempre, las reseñas son un alimento para los escritores, ¡así que deja un poco de amor al final!

* * *

8.-Terminología confusa

Trey raspó la pasarela con la suela de su bota militar y suspiró. "No sé cómo hacen esto todos los días, viendo todos estos prospectos de locos desfilar con sus mensajes de odio pegados en carteles. Prefiero salir con el equipo de tareas en cualquier momento".

A su lado, Jericho se encogió de hombros, con una expresión oculta detrás del escudo facial que llevaban cada uno. "Debe de hacerse. Y estamos en una rotación, por lo que no estamos haciendo constantemente lo mismo".

Trey suspiró profundamente y jugueteó con la hebilla de su chaleco antibalas. "Supongo, pero si fuera tú, definitivamente necesitaría algo para mantenerme ocupado aquí. Gracias a Dios, solo tengo que durar hasta hoy".

"¿Entonces este es el pago que Slash eligió cuando perdiste?"

Trey miró a Rider cuando se acercó, con Sword a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza ante su propia locura. "Sí, ese tipo es despiadado cuando juega a las cartas. Me sirve para enseñarle póquer".

Sword rio entre dientes, "Tal vez puedas enseñarnos al resto de nosotros. Podríamos tomarnos un día libre también".

Trey miró a los nuevas especies engreídos, pero el efecto se perdió detrás de su máscara. "Jaja muy gracioso."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gusta el servicio de guardia?" Rider preguntó.

Antes de que Trey pudiera hablar, Jericho habló. "Dice que está aburrido y preferiría salir con el grupo de trabajo".

"¿De verdad?" Sword preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

Trey se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que me aburro fácilmente. Necesito algo para entretenerme". Señaló a los idiotas con sus carteles de odio. "Y seguro que no lo están haciendo".

"Puedo ver cómo podría ser eso, pero me gusta vigilar el muro. Los manifestantes son molestos, pero también hay otras personas ahí abajo". Sword bajó su voz a un susurro conspirativo. "Sin mencionar que las cazadoras de compañeros siempre son interesantes".

"¿Cazadoras de compañeros? ¿Qué son?" Trey no podía decir que había oído hablar de ellos antes.

Rider se rió entre dientes e hizo un gesto a Trey para que se acercara más al borde de la pared. "Ver esto." Levantó los brazos y se estiró con fuerza, los músculos saltando.

Hubo un chirrido desde abajo y voces femeninas llamaron la atención del hombre en un aluvión de comentarios y ofertas lascivas.

Trey se asomó por el borde y observó cómo una pequeña rubia caliente les mostraba sus pechos excesivos con una llamada de '¡Vamos, chico grande! ¡Ven aquí y dámelo! "

Rider retrocedió al otro lado de la tarima con los demás y se echó a reír. "Desean atraer a nuestros machos mostrando sus cuerpos".

Sword se rió. "Ellas creen que no tendremos control de nosotros mismos si las vemos desnudas".

Trey negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para unirse a ellos. "Bueno, no puedo ver cómo creen que les va a funcionar, pero definitivamente guardaré una foto de ella en mi banco de azotes".

Jericho ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué es un banco de azotes?"

Trey abrió la boca, lo pensó y volvió a cerrarla. Cómo explicar eso. Blunt era el mejor. Las nuevas especies aprecian la franqueza. "Bueno, un banco de azotes es un término usado para la colección de un hombre, bueno... material pornográfico. Generalmente imágenes mentales, pero también fotos y vídeos que regularmente le gusta usar para la masturbación ".

"¿Por qué necesitarías una colección? Internet está lleno de fotos de desnudos". Sword preguntó.

Trey se frotó la nuca y debatió cómo responder. "Bueno, sí, lo sé. Pero a veces te encuentras con uno que realmente te gusta, así que quieres guardarlo. Entra en tu banco de azotes".

"¿Por qué lo llamarías un banco de azotes?" Preguntó Jericho, intrigado.

Trey temía que esta fuera una de sus preguntas. "Uh... Azote se refiere a la masturbación. Ya sabes, como ahogar el pollo, golpear a la comadreja, azotar al mono. Es una jerga".

"¿Azotar el mono?" Jericho gruñó, sonando infeliz.

Trey levantó las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento. "Oye, no lo inventé. Es solo una jerga que usan las personas".

"¿Por qué tus términos para la masturbación implican que asaltes a un animal?" Rider preguntó con curiosidad.

Trey abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. No podía pensar en una sola respuesta a eso. Cerró la boca, pensó duro y se conformó con, "Sabes, realmente no tengo idea. Esa es una muy buena pregunta".

* * *

 **Pues bueno, aquí otro capitulo! ya se, se supone tuve que subirlo la semana pasada, pero se me atravesaron asuntos familiares y ya no lo subi, pero espero les haya gustado!**

 **Como ya saben, si desean leer el original pueden hacerlo en el perfil de _PlatinumMagic_**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :* :***


	9. Atención de emergencia

9.- Atención de emergencia

El brazo de Slade salió disparado y su mano aplastó los botones del reloj de alarma hasta que la maldita cosa se calló. Una agitación atravesó el cálido cuerpo que estaba metido en su costado y resistió el gruñido que se levantó en su pecho, apretando el brazo alrededor de su compañera.

Trisha soltó un suave gemido e intentó rodar, pero Slade solo la apretó con más fuerza hasta que quedó pegada contra su cuerpo desnudo. "Mmm ... ¿qué hora es?" Ella murmuró adormilada.

"No importa". Slade gruñó, acariciando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

Trisha sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios y giró la cabeza para besarle la frente. "Vamos, Pirulí. Le prometí a Justice que estaría en ese helicóptero a primera hora y lo dije en serio".

"Prefiero que estés en otra cosa a primera hora". Slade gruñó en su cabello, los brazos todavía la mantenían en su lugar.

Trisha no pudo evitar el resoplido de risa que se le escapo y palmeó el fuerte brazo que se cruzaba bajo sus pechos. "Lo sé, pero lo prometí".

El suspiro que vino detrás de ella fue largo y frustrado. "Bien." Slade se quejó, aflojando su control sobre ella. "Déjame solo en esta gran cama increíblemente duro*".

Trisha se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y encendió la luz de la cabecera antes de girarse para admirar la imagen de Slade tendido desnudo sobre su cama. Tenía un brazo extendido hacia ella y el otro colocado detrás de su cabeza mientras la observaba. Las mantas se habían deslizado hacia un lado y apenas cubrían sus caderas. La luz de la lámpara lo abrazaba, acariciando su piel bronceada con una luz dorada hasta que parecía un dios griego descansando. "Sabes que me encantaría volver a la cama contigo, pero prometí ayudar a Justice a entrevistar a las nuevas enfermeras de Homeland. Deberíamos regresar antes del almuerzo si todo va bien. Justice tiene una conferencia esta noche, así que necesitamos regresar antes de eso."

Slade le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y asintió. "Sí, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo". Se movió a un lado en la cama y se sentó, tirando de ella entre sus rodillas abiertas.

Trisha apoyó las manos en sus fuertes hombros y se inclinó para darle un beso abrasador. "Te amo y vendré a verte tan pronto como regrese, ¿de acuerdo?"

Slade le sonrió y le acarició las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo. "Bien porque tengo planes para ti".

Trisha sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia el baño. "¿Puedes revisar a Forest mientras me preparo?"

"Por supuesto." Slade respondió, inclinándose hacia adelante para admirar su trasero mientras se alejaba. Maldita sea esa mujer lo hizo perderse.

XXX

Eran las siete de la tarde, antes de que lo llamara Justice. Slade respondió en el primer timbre. "¿Hola?"

"Lo siento por la llamada telefónica tardía, Slade. Me quedé atorado con el trabajo. Trisha y yo estamos de vuelta en la Reserva ahora". Justice le informó.

Un suspiro salió de Slade. No se había preocupado hasta que Trisha había llegado tarde a casa. Entonces ella no había contestado ninguna de las llamadas o mensajes de texto que le había enviado a su teléfono. Había estado a punto de llamar a seguridad y atención médica cuando Justice había llamado.

"Hubo un accidente automovilístico y el hospital local está remitiendo a un paciente al centro médico aquí en la Reserva. Trisha quería que le dijera que iba a ayudar y que te llamaría tan pronto como pudiera". Justice le informo. "Ahora tengo que ir a una conferencia. Hablamos mañana".

Slade se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando Justice colgó. Había dejado a Forest con Fury y Ellie para que los chicos durmieran toda la noche, pero esto se estaba interponiendo en sus planes. Sin desanimarse, Slade apagó las luces y abandonó su casita, dirigiéndose a un médico.

Cuando ingresó, Midnight estaba en el escritorio con Paul, discutiendo su nueva base de datos para los registros médicos. Ambos lo miraron y le ofrecieron sonrisas. Dando un paso alrededor del escritorio, Midnight se acercó. "Buenas noches, Slade. Trisha todavía está con la víctima del accidente automovilístico. ¿Quieres que le diga que está aquí?"

Slade casi dijo que sí hasta que una idea lo golpeó. "Actualmente..."

XXX

A Trisha le dolían los hombros de estar encorvada sobre la mesa de operaciones durante las últimas dos horas. Habían logrado detener la hemorragia interna de la joven y ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver la situación. Con suerte ella resistiría la infección y se curaría bien.

Trisha hurgó en su casillero asignado y encontró su teléfono. Ella agitó la pantalla y no pasó nada. Su batería debía de haber muerto. Slade estaría preocupado. Tendría que llamar antes de irse del médico para hacerle saber que estaba bien y de camino a casa.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió al teléfono en la recepción, pero antes de llegar allí, Midnigth dobló una esquina. "Oh, doctor Trisha, esperaba encontrarte".

"Hey Midnight, ¿qué está pasando?"

La hembra especie de cabello oscuro le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Acabamos de recibir a un hombre con una laceración y esperaba que pudieras echarle un vistazo antes de que te fueras".

Trisha suspiró y asintió, "Claro, lo comprobaré. En qué habitación lo pusiste".

"La última." Midnight hizo un gesto por el pasillo mientras Trisha pasaba junto a ella.

"Oh, ¿le llamarás a Slade y le avisarás que terminare pronto?"

Midnight sonrió a la espalda del médico y habló en voz baja para que la otra mujer no pudiera oír. "Oh, eso no será necesario". Giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscar a cierto doctor Harris para que le hiciera un pequeño chequeo.

Trisha abrió la puerta y levantó la vista para encontrar a Slade tendido sobre la mesa de examen solo con sus pantalones vaqueros, la bragueta abierta para dar lugar a la erección debajo de ella. Su corazón se detuvo ante la vista sensual de su compañero esperándola allí.

"Hola, doctora. Me alegra que haya venido. Tengo una emergencia y realmente necesito su ayuda". Slade dijo con una lenta y sexy sonrisa mientras se sentaba y le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. "Ves que tengo esta hinchazón que solo tú puedes ayudarme a cuidar".

Trisha sonrió y dio un paso hacia él, ya deslizando sus hombros de su bata blanca de laboratorio. "Oh, Pirulí soy más que capaz de ayudarte con ese tipo de problema".

* * *

 **Hola!, ya se, me tarde 12 días, pero es que perdí la noción de tiempo, en fin, espero les haya gustado, y como ya saben, la preciosa PlatinumMagic es la autora.**

 **Trato de actualizar periódicamente ahorita que estoy de vacaciones para así después no dejar esto atorado por la escuela :v**

 **BESOS :* :* :* :***


End file.
